UCW Superslam 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW Red's PPV
1. Chapter 1

**And now, UCW Red presents SuperSlam!**

We're in an arena in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, which is decorated in yellow and red with the SuperSlam! logo everywhere.

"Hello, everybody! I'm Bobby Senior along with Joey Mickey and we're live from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for the awesome PPV that is SuperSlam!"

"I'm too excited with the matches we have planned for tonight!"

"I'm sure it will be a historical PPV for UCW, my friend."

 **(Top of the world)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Castle, England, BAGWELL MCBEEF!"

The crowd cheered for the chubby man who clapped in fans' hands on his way to the ring. He then entering and removed his entrance jacket which he gave to the ref before getting on a turnbuckle and made the crowd cheer for him.

 **(** **He's such a coward that he can laugh)**

"And his opponent, from Bray, Ireland, "The Prophet of Insanity" LUCAS RYAN!"

He arrived with a Baseball bat which he left at ringside before getting into the ring and letting out a manical laugh before looking at his opponent.

The ref called for the bell as the match started.

The two men locked into a clinch which was won by Bagwell who pushed Ryan and made him flip backward and looked at him in shock afterward.

However, he laughed and locked into another clinch which gave the same result. As Ryan was on his knees Bagwell screamed: "KFC rules!" which made the crowd cheer.

Ryan scoffed and answered: "KFC stands for Kompletely Fucked Crap!" which angered Bagwell.

He tried to hit him, but he moved out, letting him crash into a corner, and showed-off, not realizing that Bagwell had recovered from the shot and looked at him.

As Ryan turned around, Bagwell challenged him to give his hand for an hand force challenge. At first, Ryan seemed to accept the challenge, but he instead kicked Bagwell in the stomach and applied an headlock.

Bagwell managed to push him with the ropes and they collided into a shoulder tackle which was a draw. Ryan tried again, but Bagwell still didn't moved due to his bigger weight.

Bagwell challenged him to go for another try and he was about to do so, but instead of a shoulder tackle, he stepped of his foot which Bagwell held in pain and Ryan laughed at him.

He charged in the ropes again, only to be knocked down by a shoulder tackle from Bagwell. Ryan then rolled outside the ring and asked for a time out.

However, Bagwell soon grabbed his air and got him back on the apron. However, Ryan managed to grab his head and smash it on the top rope, stunning him.

Ryan then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped toward Bagwell for a Diving Crossbody, but he was so big that he didn't moved.

As he got back up, Bagwell hit an European uppercut under his chin which knocked him down. He then got him back up and irish whipped him so hard into a corner that the impact made him fall down.

Bagwell then got him back up and applied a Body Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He then putted Ryan in a top turnbuckle and smashed him before going for a Superplex. However, Ryan managed to block him and flipped above him to hit a Powerbomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ryan then dragged Bagwell's legs to the corner and walked outside the ring before slamming his leg against the steel pose, making him hold his chubby leg in pain.

He then got back in the ring and applied a One-leg Boston Crab submission hold on him, which made him groan in pain. It took him 30 seconds before managing to make Ryan flip and let go of his leg.

As he got on his legs, Ryan slapped Bagwell in the face before running in the ropes and getting hit by a Dropkick from him despite his big weight.

As Ryan rolled outside after the attack, Bagwell followed and slapped his chest before getting him on his shoulder and charging toward the steel pose.

However, Ryan got free and pushed him shoulder first into the steel pose. He then grabbed him and smashed his head on the security barricade before bringing him back into the ring.

As Bagwell got on his knees, Ryan ran into the ropes and hit a running knee strike into his face followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ryan got mad at the ref and was about to go for another running knee strike, but Bagwell smashed his knee.

He then tried to clothesline Ryan, but he dodged and replied with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches to the face.

He then showed-off to the crowd. Suddenly, Bagwell kicked up like HBK and hit a clothesline on him.

As they slowly got back up, the two men exchanged blows, slow at first, then faster until Ryan got the upper hand.

He then ran into a corner, but Bagwell followed him and hit a corner splash on him. He then irish whipped him on the opposite corner.

As he charged for another corner splash, Ryan kicked him in the face and got on the second turnbuckle before jumping toward him, only to receive an European Uppercut from him.

Bagwell then grabbed his waist as he was laying on his stomach and applied an impresive forced German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He putted Ryan between his legs and lifted him for a Powerbomb, but he landed on his feet, kicked him in the stomach and lifted him, on his shoulders, only to drop him quickly due to his heavy weight.

As Ryan was resting on his knees and elbows, Bagwell jumped on his back with a Running Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bagwell was getting impatient and waited for Ryan to get back up before trying for another German Suplex.

However, Ryan managed to break free and tried to hit an Enzuigiri which Bagwell dodged and tried another Running Senton which Ryan dodged too.

He then grabbed Bagwell from behind with his Blackout followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ryan couldn't believe Bagwell's resiliance. The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

He was going for another Blackout, but Bagwell managed to push him back into a corner and made him sit down.

He then ran to the opposite corner and charged into him with a Meatball (Running Cannonball) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The bell rang as the match ended.

"Here's your winner, BAGWELL MCBEEF!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(War)**

"The following contest is an Hardcore Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, "The Hardcore Killer" MIKE KOWALSKI!"

He arrived under the cheers and made war screams before running into the ring like a crazy man and waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Gold-lust)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, he is the UCW Ultraviolent Champion, SILVERDUST!"

He ran into the ring with his nail hammer and immediately tried to smash Mike who dodged it and replied with a kick into his balls. He then grabbed his hammer and smashed his forehead with it which busted him open.

Mike then ran into the ropes for a charged smash with the hammer, but Silverdust caught him with a Scoop Powerslam. He then rolled outside to get a tacks gun and a LOOSER towel.

He got back into the ring and tacked the towel on Mike's rump which caused him to scream in pain. He was then about to grab him, but Mike suddenly smashed him between the legs, causing him to fall down in pain.

He then used the ropes and hit a Springboard Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He rolled outside the ring and took a steel chair before getting back in and smashed Silverdust in the back with it as he was getting back up. He then putted the chair down and applied a Dirty Deeds on him directly on the chair followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Silverdust slowly got back up, Mike tried to smash him with his steel chair, but he dodged, letting him hit the ropes which made his chair bounce and smash his head.

Silverdust then caught him from behind with Bulldog. Afterward, he applied a Lifting Reverse DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He waited for Mike to get back up before running in the ropes to hit a Disaster Kick, stunning him. He then ran in a corner and jumped on him with a Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then tried to lift Mike for a Powerbomb, but he reversed it into a DDT. As the two men rolled outside the ring, Silverdust slapped Mike and tried to irish whip him into the steel steps, but he reversed it, sending him to crash instead.

Mike then grabbed a shovel from under the ring and waited for Silverdust to turn around before smashing it into his guts. He then used the shovel to apply a Russian Leg Sweep on the security barricade.

He brought Silverdust back into the ring but took a table with him before getting in. He putted it into a corner and grabbed Silverdust to throw him into the table.

However, he resisted, kicked his stomach and applied a Final Cut. He then sensually rubbed his body before putted Mike into a corner, taking some distance and applying a Shattered Dreams, making Mike hold his privates in pain.

Afterward, he putted Mike back into the corner and smashed his head ten times with the crowd counting with him.

Suddenly, Mike grabbed him into a Powerbomb position and Powerbombed him through the table. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

After taking back from the move, Mike grabbed Silverdust and applied a Double Underhook Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell. "Here'S your winner and new UCW Ultraviolent Champion, MIKE KOWALSKI!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Mike stood up proudly with his new title belt...


	3. Chapter 3

**(Smooth Criminal)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He arrived on the stage with the Latino flag and got into the ring where the threw his flag into the crowd before waiting for his opponent.

 **(Hey baby)**

"And his opponent, from Las Vegas, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, BIG DADDY W!"

He got a mix reaction from the crowd as he slowly walked into the ring by the top rope and removed his belt which he gave to the referee who then called for the match to start.

They locked into a clinch which Big Daddy easily won by pushing Freddy back. He quickly took back and started throwing blows at Big Daddy which didn't had a lot of effect before running in the ropes and get caught by a Back Body Drop.

As Freddy got back up, Big Daddy grabbed him and applied a Two-handed Chokeslam with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He putted Freddy into a corner and choked him until the ref counted to four and followed with a big slap to his chest. He then ran to the side ropes and into him with a corner splash.

He then irish whipped him with the ropes and applied a Spinning Side Slam followed by the pin.

""1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Daddy ran into the ropes for a splash, but Freddy rolled out of the way, letting him crash down. He then hit a DDT on him, followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Freddy then grabbed Big Daddy's legs and applied a Figure Four Leg Lock submission hold which made the big guy scream in pain.

After around 30 seconds, he grabbed the ropes to force the break. Freddy gave him a few blows before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Rolling Hell Kick from the huge man.

He then followed with a huge Elbow Drop straight on Freddy.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then waited for Freddy to get back before going for his Samoan Drop, but he managed to get free and on his feet. He then rolled into a corner before charging into Big Daddy with a Prince Blade (like Shinsuke Nakamura's Boom Ya!).

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Big Daddy with a Money Shot (Diving Feet Stomp). He climbed another turnbuckle and jumped on him with another Money Shot. He repeated the same action a third time before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He happily took his title belt before looking at Big Daddy. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a fourth Money Shot before walking away.

"Come on, that wasn't necessary!" Joey said.

"What do you want? It's not everyday that you can defeat a giant for a title belt." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Anyway, stay with us for some Divas tag team action following this."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Amazing)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Shamera Wilde and Nevah Marie, THE ROYALS!"

They both arrived under a mix reaction as they walked into the ring.

 **(Like this)**

"And their opponent, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOOD!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as Genevieve jumped out of it. She made her way to the ring and entered with energy before glaring at her opponents.

 **(I'm so sick)**

"Her partner, from New Mexico, "The Feisty Luchadora" ELENA HOPE!"

She walked toward the ring and did a Peace sign when she arrived on the top of the ramp before flipping inside the ring like Brie Bella.

Shamera and Genevieve started for their respective team. As the ref called for the bell, Shamera immediately tried to attack Genevieve, but she dodged and replied with an Hurricanrana.

However, Shamera managed to stop her in her move and lifted her back up for a Powerbomb. She then got her back up and hit an European uppercut followed by a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

She immediately grabbed Vivi's leg and applied an elbow drop on it. She then screamed: "Wilde Style!" before running into the ropes and get hit by a Dropkick to her leg by Vivi.

She then waited for Shamera to get on her knees before charging into her with a kick that knocked her down. She then locked her into a headlock, but she soon made her flip to the side to break free and she followed with a dropkick to her face.

She then ran in the ropes to hit an Handspring Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shamera sighed and tried to get Vivi back up, but she smashed her face and followed with a spinning kick to her stomach and a Monkey Flip.

She then tagged Elena who caught Shamera from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As soon as she got back up, Elena hit two European uppercuts before running in the ropes for a Hit-And-Run (Springboard Bulldog) on her.

Elena then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for her Frog Splash, but Nevah made her fall down. Shamera took the opportunity to hit her with a Tornado DDT.

She finally gave the tag to Nevah who twisted Elena's arm to slam it on her shoulder. She then grabbed it again and irish whipped her into a corner so hard that she fell down. She then got her back up and applied a Neckbreaker followed by the pin

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Nevah irish whipped Elena into a corner but she jumped on the second turnbuckle and back on Nevah with a Diving Crossbody. She then grabbed her head and applied a Shirnanui followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Elena tagged Vivi in and they irish whipped Nevah in the ropes before knocking her down with a double shoulder tackle. Vivi then jumped in the ropes for a Lionsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Nevah got back up, Vivi tried to kick her, but she grabbed her foot. However, she reversed it with an Enzuigiri which stunned her. She tried to apply a suplex which Nevah reversed and applied one of her own.

Nevah then tagged Shamera in. She kicked Vivi in the stomach and went for her Wilde Style which Vivi dodged and replied with a Superkick to her face.

She then started kicking her back and neck before running into the ropes to hit a Shining Wizard followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viv then grabbed her from behind and tried to apply her Coquina Clutch, but Shamera managed to lift her and knock her on a top turnbuckle. She then climbed and applied a Sitting Superplex.

As Vivi weakly retreated into a corner, Shamera charged at her, only to receive a foot in the face followed by a Float-over DDT. She then climbed a second turnbuckle and jumped for a Splash with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Nevah came in to break the count. Elena quickly came in to knock both herself and Nevah out of the ring. However, Shamera took the opportunity to apply a back suplex to Vivi.

She then grabbed her and applied a Snap DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shamera then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for her Wilde Ride (Diving Tornado DDT), but Vivi caught her with a Dropkick in mid-air.

She then tagged Elena in and she immediately hit Shamera with a running dropkick. She ran into the ropes and hit her with a Springboard Hurricanrana.

She then kicked Shamera's stomach to go for her Adios (Snap DDT) but she broke free, kicked her stomach and managed to hit her Wilde Style followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Elena putted her foot on the rope nearby, causing a rope break.

Shamera then immediately applied a Double Underhook Suplex combined with a Armbar submission hold. Luckily, elena managed to break free and smash Shamera to make her let go of her arm.

She then ran into the ropes and hit an Handspring Elbow Smash that knocked her down. She then ran into the ropes and applied a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors followed by a Shining Wizard.

She then once again tried to apply her Adios, but Shamera reversed it into a STO. As she was going for the pin, Elena surprised her with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She then kicked her in the stomach and applied her Three Amigos. She then smashed Nevah off the apron before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on Shamera with her Frog Splash like Eddie Guerrero.

She immediately gave the tag to Vivi afterward before jumping outside on Nevah. Vivi then locked Shamera into her Coquina Clutch submission hold.

After a few seconds, Shamera had no choice but to tap out.

"Here are your winners by submission, Genevieve Wood and Elena Hope!"

The crowd cheered as the two girls exchanged a high-five and a hug as The Royals left the ring.

"Incredible! Those two girls putted their difference aside and managed to defeat the Royals!" Bobby said.

"That was an awesome match! But I'm sure the next ones coming up will be even better..."


	5. Chapter 5

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Already in the ring, RILEY FERVUM!"

 **(It's just a jobber by the way)**

 **(Narcissistic Cannibal-Korn)**

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknowns, PSYCHO X!"

Some smoke came out from the entrance and, when the rock part started, a man carried Psycho X on a trolley. This last one is mid-sized and was wearing jeans with a straitjacket tied on him and he had a mouth mask to prevent him from bitting (I don't know how it's called) tied on his mouth.

The man rolled him to ringside and stopped before untying his straitjacket and let him enter the ring. The ref called for the bell as the match started.

Psycho X immediately hit Riley with a Superman Punch that knocked him down.

He then got him back on his feet weakly before running into the ropes and hitting a Spear on him.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped with a X Target (Swanton Bomb).

Finally, he applied a Liontamer on him and he quickly tapped out.

"Here's your winner by submission, PSYCHO X!"

The man carrying the trolley quickly got in and tied the straitjacket back on Psycho before bringing him out on the trolley again.

"Wow! That Psycho X guy is creepy!" Bobby said.

"Don't worry; it's the only we'll see him tonight." Joey said.

* * *

Jay Samoa was getting warm up in the backstage before Kenny joined him.

"Jay, if you have time, can we know what's your plan for your following match against Shakal?"

"My plan? I'll tell you what my plan is; I go outside, beat the crap out of this Arabian man and force him to submit to retain my title-"

Suddenly, Shakal jumped from behind and knocked him down before starting beating him down on the floor.

For his look, he kinda looks like Shawn Daivari.

He grabbed a steel chair and smashed it on Jay's leg which made him hold it in pain.

"I'll see you in the ring, Jay looser!" He said before leaving...


	6. Chapter 6

**(Tower of dawn-Prince of Persia)**

"The following contest is a Submission Match for the UCW Submission Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from South Arabia, SHAKAL!"

He instantly got booed out of the building as he made his way to the ring where he removed his head towel and waited for his opponent who he attacked in the backstage moments ago to come out.

 **(Leave it all behind-Cult to follow)**

"And his opponent, from the Lands of Samoa, he is the UCW Submission Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

He walked toward the ring while holding his bad leg which Shakal attacked earlier during the show. Once he was in, he gave his title belt to the ref before he started the match.

Shakal didn't hesitated to kick his bad leg a few times before applying an elbow drop on it.

He then stomped it a few times before applying a Leg Lock on it. Jay however resisted and broke free from the submission hold.

Shakal then tried to apply a Figure Four, but Jay kicked him shoulder first into a steel pose. He then turned him around and chopped his chest a few times before punching his face slowly, then faster.

He then took some momentum and charged into him with a corner back splash followed by a Pele Kick.

Jay then locked him into a STFU (like John Cena) submission hold, making him scream in pain. It took him around 20 seconds before grabbing the ropes to break the hold.

Jay walked toward him to take him up, but he grabbed his shorts and made him fall in the ropes. As he was on his knees, Shakal ran into the ropes and hit a Big Boot to the side of his face.

He then applied him a Snap DDt as he was on his knees. He thenw aited for him to get back up before running into the ropes and getting caught by a Scoop Powerslam.

Jay then got him back up for a chop to the chest before running into the ropes to hit a Running Big Boot followed by a Running Senton. Jay then got him back up and grabbed him from behind to apply a Coquina Clutch Suplex.

As he walked toward him again, Shakal kicked Jay's bad leg and followed with a dropkick that knocked him down. He then climbed a second turnbuckle and hit him with a Missile Dropkick.

He then applied a One-legged Boston Crab submission hold on Jay. It took him around 30 seconds to reach the ropes to force the break.

Shakal got mad and kicked Jay before running in the ropes for his Curb Stomp, but he dodged and managed to lock him from behind in a Coquina Clutch.

After around 15 seconds, Shakal had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Submission Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

"He did it! Despite a damaged leg, Jay managed to retain his title!" Joey said.

"He truly deserves this belt." Bobby added.

"And stay with us, ladies and gentlemen, as our main event between TJ Skill and Shadow Rider will take place after this commercial break..."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Buried Alive-Avenged Sevenfold)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, SHADOW RIDER!"

The crowd cheered as he slowly walked to the stage and crouched down on both of his hands on knees. He then removed his hoodie as black and blue pyro exploded. He walked down the ring with a couple of boxing moves then stopped at the end of the edge and threw a straight punch as the ramp exploded with Red. He entered the ring by crouching down the same at the platform and jumps as yellow pyro exploded as he posed and waited for the champ to come out.

 **(Every Breath you take)**

"And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is the UCW World Champion, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived on the stage. He slowly walked into the ring and looked at his belt before giving it to the referee who lifted it in the air before giving to the ringside team. The two opponents glared at each other as the ref called for the bell and started the match.

The crowd instantly started chanting: "Shadow Rider/TJ Skill!"

Once the chants faded, the two men locked into a clinch which ended with Shadow locking TJ into an headlock. However, he managed to push him with the ropes and try for an Hip Toss which didn't worked and Shadow replied with an Hip Toss of his own.

He then applied an arm twist that made TJ groan in pain before letting go of it. TJ then made his leg sweep and caught his legs for a Sharpshooter, but Shadow pushed him back before he could.

He then punched TJ punched going for a suplex which he reversed into a Neckbreaker. He then got Shadow back up, but he hit a sudden European uppercut underneath his chin.

He then kicked his stomach and managed to apply a suplex. He then grabbed his arm again, but TJ flipped and hit him with a clothesline.

Afterward, he grabbed Shadow by the head, but he countered with a Stunner. He then tried to smash him, but he dodged and replied with a back suplex which made Shadow flip and land on his feet.

Shadow then tried to throw TJ outside the ring, but he flipped and held the top rope with his hands. As he flipped back into the ring, however, Shadow clotheslined him back outside.

As TJ got back on his feet, Shadow suddenly ran toward the outside, jumped out and charged into TJ with a Spear. After cheering with the crowd, he brought TJ back in for the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to throw him outside again, but he landed on the apron. As he tried to smash him, TJ blocked and replied with a smash of his own followed by Springboard Superman Punch.

He then got back in the apron for a Springboard 450 Splash which Shadow dodged. He then lifted TJ on his shoulders to apply a SMA (GTS followed bya Moonsault) and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shadow tried to smash a kneeling TJ who blocked, smashed him back and applied a Lifting DDT that made him flip forward.

As Shadow got back up, TJ gave him many blows until he suddenly bounced back in the ropes to reply with a Rider Punch (Superman Punch) which stunned him in the ropes.

He then charged at him, only to get knocked outside the ring. TJ then jumped outside on him with a Diving Hurricanrana. He then brought him back into the ring for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Then, to everyone's surprise, TJ managed to apply his Skill Clash on Shadow with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Everybody happily cheered as the match continued.

TJ tried to irish whip Shadow in the ropes, but he reversed it and knocked him down with an elbow smash. The two men then started exchanging blows until TJ got the upper hand and threw him out of the ring.

TJ then charged at him with a Suicide Drive, but Shadow surprised him in the ropes with a Rider Punch that stunned him. He then got back in to apply a Moon Chamber (Spinning Powerbomb) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

Shadow then locked TJ into a Rider Lock (Sharpshooter except looking at the head followed locking head in a STF manner) submission hold. However, after 20 seconds, TJ managed to break free by smashing Shadow's face, forcing him to break the hold.

Shadow then tried to smash him, but he dodged and replied with a Pele Kick that stunned him. He then caught him from behind with a Reverse Hurricanrana that left him stunned on his legs.

TJ then got under his arm and applied a Blue Thunder Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ got very mad and tried to apply his Skill Clash again, but Shadow broke free, crawled between his legs and, as he turned around, surprised him with a Rider Deeds (Reversed Dirty Deeds) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd was getting on fire as the match was getting intense.

Shadow climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped for his Moon Arrow (Red Arrow) but TJ dodged, letting him crash. He then caught him with his Skill Clash again for another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

The ref stopped the count as Shadow grabbed the rope nearby with his hand. TJ was shocked and got really mad.

He rolled outside the ring and took his title belt before going back inside. As he was ready to smash Shadow with his belt, the ref restrained him from doing so, also causing him to turn to him.

Shadow took the opportunity to catch him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As soon as he was back up, TJ smashed Shadow's face, causing the ref to disqualifie him.

"Here's your winner by disqualification, SHADOW RIDER! However, still your World Champion, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd gave a mix reaction at the outcome of the match as TJ rose his belt in the air while glancing at the knocked out Shadow Rider.

"Shit! Such a great match, why did it had to end this way?" Joey asked.

"You know TJ; he wants to do anything to keep his belt. But not his honour apparently." Bobby said.

"Anyway, that was SuperSlam! ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for being with us for tonight and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
